


О помаде и любви

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Fazilet Hanim ve Kizlari (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love/Hate, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: Иногда нам необходим лёгкий толчок, чтобы нырнуть в омут любви с головой.
Relationships: Yagiz Egrmen/Hazan Camkiran
Kudos: 8





	О помаде и любви

Синан Эгемен, весело насвистывая модный западный хит, шёл по коридору новенького офиса косметической компании, принадлежавшей им с братом. Дела фирмы шли в гору, и они, наконец, смогли переехать из сырого полуподвального помещения и снять целый этаж в приличном бизнес-центре, здание которого отличалось яркой и эксцентричной архитектурой.

Выбив надоедливый мотив костяшками пальцев на поверхности деревянной двери, Синан вошёл в кабинет брата, застыв в удивлении на пороге. Ягыз сидел за столом, обхватив голову руками, оцепенело уставившись в одну точку. Проследив за взглядом, младший Эгемен присвистнул, подсел к столу с торца и, подперев рукой щёку, приготовился выслушать ещё одну удивительную историю.

— Она фурия, — шептал тот, а его огромные зелёные глаза резко потускнели, в одночасье разучившись моргать. — Из-за одного человека моя жизнь катится под откос…

Синан неловко хмыкнул, пытаясь подавить вырвавшийся смешок, и спрятал рот за сжатым кулаком, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Хазан? — уточнил он будничным тоном.

Старшего брата передёрнуло от звука этого имени, и он затравленно покосился на партнёра по бизнесу.

— Откуда ты выкопал это исчадие ада? — простонал Ягыз, в который раз пытаясь понять, когда именно фундамент его существования дал трещину.

— Сколько можно повторять? — молодой человек театрально вскинул руки. — Это новая звезда стамбульских подиумов, все агенства дерутся за один её благожелательный взгляд. Списком контрактов Хазан на будущий год можно обмотать здание нашего офиса по периметру!

Ягыз издал тяжкий вздох и опустил голову на стол.

— Ты пойми, — продолжал втолковывать Синан, — нам крупно повезло, что она стала лицом марки. Как только стартовала рекламная кампания с её участием, продажи взлетели вдвое, и это ещё не предел! Простой народ обожает эту девушку из трущоб, которая сама себя сделала! Они купят любой товар, если там будет её изображение.

Старший брат поднял искажённое страданием лицо:

— Эта твоя «звезда» плохо воспитана, не имеет ни малейшего представления о вежливости, хороших манерах и культуре в целом. Общение с ней сродни для меня средневековой пытке. А списком капризов можно обмотать здание нашего офиса по периметру! Два раза!

Синан потёр виски, выслушивая претензии, на которые, в целом, нечего было ответить. Да, Хазан Чамкыран была весьма своенравной особой, но слава и деньги, в одночасье свалившиеся на девушку, были абсолютно не при чём. Скверный характер сформировался задолго до того, как она приобрела статус востребованной модели.

— Да какой у неё рост? Коротышка! — выдохнул Ягыз зло, и младший Эгемен поднял бровь.

Чуть ли не впервые брат решился проехаться по внешности ненавистного «лица марки».

— И фигура не модельная! Слишком… слишком фигурная!

О. Тут можно было копнуть глубже. Закрытый и нелюдимый президент «Эгемен Косметикс» редко позволял собственным чувствам настолько выплёскиваться наружу.

— Я больше не выдержу перепалок на съёмках, клянусь, я сойду с ума! — застонал несчастный и принялся ритмично биться лбом о холодную полированную поверхность стола.

— Сегодня поеду с тобой, хочешь? — великодушно предложил «спаситель».

— Может совсем заменишь меня? — с надеждой пробубнил Ягыз, не поднимая лица. — Я чувствую, что мне жизненно необходим выходной!

— Именно сегодня? — не удержавшись, хохотнул Синан. — Когда у нас запланированы очередные съёмки?

Президент распрямился, всем видом демонстрируя попытку обуздать раздирающие изнутри эмоции.

— Ответственное мероприятие — и без тебя, брат? Я же знаю, ты скорее пузырь рыбьего жира в себя опрокинешь, чем перестанешь что-нибудь контролировать.

— Хватит! — вспылила «жертва». — Я перестал контролировать вопрос поиска модели для рекламы. Теперь пожинаю плоды, никак не пожну! Доверил тебе это дело и что получил? Непрекращающуюся, ноющую, взрывающую мозг мигрень в виде этой девушки!

Синан красноречиво закатил глаза, мысленно отмечая, что это был двадцать восьмой за две недели выговор от старшего брата, касающийся заключения контракта с Хазан Чамкыран. А ведь он, как ответственный за рекламу, провёл не один день в переговорах с менеджером юной звезды и, по совместительству, её мамашей — госпожой Фазилет. Та успела выпить приличный литраж кровушки из младшего Эгемена, им чудом удалось договориться. А теперь Синана укоряли, будто тот совершил нечто непоправимое, например, поставил подпись на контракте кровью и продал души обоих братьев Дьяволу. В соблазнительной плоти.

Глаза молодого человека вспыхнули азартом. Психи, обуревавшие брата всякий раз при упоминании имени вредной госпожи, подсказывали, что они возникли не на пустом месте. Ему было сложно судить о вкусе Ягыза относительно девушек. Тот провёл отрочество и юность в Соединённых Штатах, вернулся оттуда без жены или постоянной подруги, в Стамбуле жил бобылем и в связях, порочащих честь, ни разу замечен не был.

Что, если строптивая модель затронула хрупкие струны его души и при правильной настройке могла сыграть на них что-нибудь зажигательное? Страстное фламенко или, чем чёрт не шутит, огненное танго. Младший Эгемен мечтательно погрузился в раздумья. Пожалуй, из этого мог выйти толк, ведь факт, что о внешних качествах девушки было составлено оценочное суждение, говорил о многом. Подобного прогресса не смогла добиться их мать, подсовывая под нос Ягыза одну невесту за другой, а госпожа Севинч была весьма целеустремлённой женщиной.

— Ладно, поехали, — обречённо произнёс президент «Эгемен Косметикс». — Но общаться и терпеть все капризы звезды будешь ты! Я лишь отвечаю за организацию съёмок и общий надзор.

Радостно хлопнув в ладоши, Синан вскочил на ноги и, подмигнув, показал брату два больших пальца, поднятых вверх. В ответ тот лишь со всего маха приложил огромную пятерню к собственному лицу. Дорогу до павильона, где должна была проходить фотосессия, провели в молчании. Ягыз сосредоточенно крутил баранку надёжного, как скала, немецкого автомобиля, пребывая в хмуром расположении духа.

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты сам виноват в напряжении, которое повисло между вами, — задумчиво проговорил младший.

Президент недовольно приподнял бровь.

— Нет, правда, посмотри на себя, — не унимался Синан. — Лицо напряжено, брови в кучу, об улыбке и говорить нечего… Если бы ты был чуточку обаятельнее, самую малость, то результаты не заставили бы долго ждать.

— Какие ещё результаты, — ошарашено произнёс Ягыз. — На кого и зачем нужно произвести впечатление? У нас должны сложиться нормальные рабочие отношения, а не сыпаться постоянные упрёки и претензии!

— А ты разок попробуй и заметишь разницу. Улыбнись девушке, поинтересуйся, как дела. После утомительных съёмок предложи чашечку кофе. В общем, немного внимания и обходительности и, клянусь, ты её не узнаешь!

Брат заворчал тихо под нос, очевидно, называя места, где он видал обходительность вкупе с внимательностью. Синан ухмыльнулся и отвернулся к окну, закусывая губу, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. Доставать Ягыза этой темой оказалось невероятно уморительно, а на самих съёмках ответственный по рекламе планировал получить ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

Машина въехала под крытый навес рядом с павильоном. Из помещения для фотосессии лился яркий свет, в распахнутых дверях студии виднелись суетящиеся люди: фотографы, осветители, техники.

— Я не буду изображать из себя невесть кого, — проворчал президент, выбираясь из машины.

— Ага, ладно, — поддакнули ему. — Как знаешь.

Как только братья переступили порог студии, их накрыло рабочим гвалтом, жаром софитов и приятным запахом косметических средств, щедро используемых на съёмках.

— Босс! — махнул рукой Киво, подзывая к двум огромным мониторам, стоящим в углу павильона.

На экране замелькал калейдоскоп фотографий с прошлой фотосессии Хазан, где она рекламировала тени «Эгемен Косметикс». Щедро обведённые тёмной подводкой глаза девушки были мечтательно полуприкрыты, словно их обладательница знала пикантный секрет, но не спешила им поделиться.

— Панда, — вновь припоминая заевшую с утра песню, произнёс Синан и затянул дальше. — Панда, это панда…

— Сколько можно повторять? — сразу бросился занудствовать брат. — Не «Панда», а «Thunder»*. Песня о громе же!

Младший Эгемен фыркнул:

— Всё верно, ты не мог упустить случай продемонстрировать великолепный английский прононс! А я как слышу, так и пою!

Президент компании меж тем внимательно разглядывал фотографии, которые демонстрировал дизайнер.

— По-моему, неплохо, — осторожно проговорил Киво. — Это ведь реклама теней, и данный продукт на лице госпожи Чамкыран выглядит весьма выигрышно.

— Согласен с тобой, — сухо заметил Ягыз и направился к фотографу.

— А, кстати, — громко поинтересовался Синан. — Госпожа Хазан пришла?

— Нет, — отозвалась молоденькая визажистка Хиляль, глупо хихикнув. — Из той дыры, где живёт госпожа, так просто не выбраться.

Младший Эгемен заметил, с каким выражением лица поморщился брат, услышав реплику, и внутренне похолодел. На пороге студии стояла модель собственной персоной. В наступившей тишине было слышно лишь шумное дыхание, производимое госпожой Хазан.

— Дыра у тебя в голове, — наконец произнесла грубиянка. — Иначе как объяснить, что ты произносишь первое, что туда взбрело.

Шмыгнув носом, Хиляль выбежала прочь из павильона, чуть не сбив с ног восходящую звезду модельного бизнеса.

— Великолепно! — мгновенно прошипел Ягыз. — Где я сейчас найду другую визажистку? Обязательно было набрасываться на неё?

— Я и не ожидала, патрон, что вы будете на моей стороне. Если вам не с руки закрывать рот работникам, это буду делать я. Не потерплю неуважения к себе!

В мгновения ока эти двое оказались друг напротив друга, и каждый окатывал противника неприязненным взглядом. Синан умилился разнице в росте: Хазан в кедах едва-едва доставала брату до подмышек. Ягыз сжал губы и кулаки, что явно не являлось добрым знаком. Младший Эгемен посчитал долгом влезть и разогнать парочку по синему и красному углам.

— Хазан, приветики, как дела? — он чмокнул «лицо марки» в щёку, нарушая их зрительный контакт.

— Сам видишь, — буркнула звезда, сбрасывая с плеча объёмную сумку на пол.

— Хочешь что-нибудь? Чай, кофе? Пока мы ждём визажистку…

— Какую визажистку? — мгновенно перебил господин президент. — Какую ещё визажистку?! Каждый раз одно и то же! Никто не выдерживает драгоценную мадам больше одного рабочего дня! Все профессионалы занесли в чёрный список нашу компанию и отказываются работать с «Эгемен Косметикс», потому что капризная, грубая, невоспитанная модель демонстрирует несносный характер!

Возникло ощущение, что ещё немного, и из ушей среднего Эгемена пошёл бы пар. Его лицо приобрело стойкий свекольный оттенок.

— Всё сказали, господин Ангел? — спокойно поинтересовалась Хазан. — Мне без разницы, что там за проблемы с чёрным списком. Возможно, стоит не жадничать и предложить людям нормальную оплату? Тогда вас не будут игнорировать профи. В любом случае, не позволю притронуться к своему лицу человеку, который злословит за моей спиной.

Оппонент нехорошо прищурился, вглядываясь в глаза ненавистной модели.

— Во время прошлой фотосессии вы довели до слёз двух девушек, а одну вообще выгнали прочь! Это ни в какие ворота не лезет! Наносите себе профессиональный грим самостоятельно, раз вы ни с кем не можете сработаться.

Госпожа Чамкыран деловито скрестила руки на груди и, вздёрнув подбородок, не мигая встретила взгляд зелёных глаз, горящий огнём.

— А может, проблема в том, что вы с целью экономии ищете визажисток по объявлениям на столбах? Попробуйте чуточку переплатить, доверившись профессионалам, которые не будут обсуждать меня, мою семью, мой внешний вид, и то, каким образом я получила данный контракт! Или для вас не является проблемой распускаемые слухи о наших «особых» отношениях?

Только-только сделав глоток воды из бутылки, Синан сразу фонтаном выпустил содержимое рта на пол, давясь остатками жидкости и смехом. Лицо брата из свекольного стало экстремально пунцовым, а кончики ушей пламенно заалели. Довольная произведённым эффектом, Хазан Чамкыран подняла сумку и направилась за ширму, где обычно переодевалась и готовилась к съёмкам. Ягыз остался стоять на месте в качестве столба, будто вкопанный в землю дорожными рабочими.

— Я сойду с ума, — застонал он, — клянусь, сойду с ума.

Синан подскочил к патрону, протягивая бутылку с водой.

— Вот, охладись. Этот раунд явно за госпожой Хазан.

Ягыз одарил его тяжёлым взглядом:

— Позвони подходящей гримёрше, Синан, и реши вопрос. Теряем время.

— Хорошо, хорошо, брат, — попытался успокоить его молодой человек. — Ты только не волнуйся.

Ниль, невеста Синана, часто принимала участие в коммерческих съёмках и имела множество знакомств среди персонала, задействованного в фотосессиях. Она могла бы с лёгкостью помочь с контактами двух-трёх, десяти визажисток, далеко не самых последних в своей профессии, и младший Эгемен решил, не откладывая, позвонить ей.

— Привет, любимый, — послышался в трубке ласковый голос.

— Привет, дорогая.

— Как день?

— Мы на съёмках, здесь, как обычно, сумасшедший дом.

Ниль задорно рассмеялась:

— Опять твой брат и ваша супермодель чудят?

— Да, — усмехнулся Синан. — Слушай, ты бы не могла…

Внезапная идея озарила ответственного по рекламе, и он оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, не исходило ли от него сияние часом.

— Алло, Синан? Не могла бы я «что»?

— Не могла бы ты сказать, что любишь меня. Я соскучился!

— О, ты такой милый, — он буквально почувствовал, как на том конце провода невеста расплылась в смущённой улыбке. — Я очень люблю тебя, Синан.

— И я люблю тебя, красавица. Ладно, мне пора, дел просто тьма. Увидимся, целую.

Младший Эгемен нажал на отбой с самым скорбным видом, на который был способен после подобного разговора. От Ягыза не укрылось опечаленное выражение лица.

— Что случилось?

— Прости, но ничего не вышло. Я обзвонил всех знакомых, Ниль и Фарах, и они тоже обзвонили. Никто не приедет.

— Как это? — брат попытался расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на вороте рубашки, будто железным кольцом сдавившего его шею.

— Крупный показ в Стамбуле, ты не знал? Международная неделя моды, все приличные профи там.

— Так найди неприличных! На самом деле, сорви со столба объявление! Найди любую визажистку, это несложно. Нужно просто накрасить губы девушке!

— Несколько раз… — резонно заметил Синан.

— Пусть несколько раз! Да с этим ребёнок справится!

— Брат, — молодой человек грустно покачал головой. — Мне жаль. В этот раз придётся выкручиваться самим.

Теперь щёки Ягыза стремительно бледнели. Он растерянно заморгал:

— То есть, что значит «самим»?

— Самим, ну… — замялся Синан. — Самим подготовить лицо Хазан к съёмкам.

— Да ты издеваешься, что ли? — голос брата эхом отразился от стен павильона, и работники съёмочной площадки, вжав голову в плечи, поспешили найти себе какое-нибудь занятие. — Иди и готовь, в таком случае!

— Ну… — младший Эгемен пожал плечами. — Хорошо.

Расслабленной походкой он направился к ширме, считая про себя от десяти до одного. На цифре «три» раздался взволнованный возглас Ягыза:

— Постой!

— Да, брат? — с наигранной озабоченностью поинтересовался Синан.

— Это странная ерунда, — твёрдо проговорил патрон. — Мы перенесём съёмки.

— То есть отменим? — уточнил младший.

Ягыз кивнул, облизав внезапно пересохшие губы.

— Не знаю, прислушаешься ты ко мне или нет, — покачал головой начинающий сводник, — но аренда студии, оплата работы съёмочной группы и Хазан… Мы понесём ощутимые убытки. И ты меня, конечно, извини, но отсутствие на площадке гримёра не смертельно. Если бы заболел фотограф или модель, тогда да, а в нашем случае — были бы снимки, остальное Киво в фотошопе дорисует!

— Может пусть тогда и цвет губ дорисует? — ухватился за спасительную идею средний Эгемен.

— Чистый обман! — воскликнул Синан искренне. — Если про это прознают, нам крышка. Одно дело, убрать неровный тон кожи, или мелкие недочёты на лице, другое — полностью сымитировать нашу помаду. Куда подевалась твоя принципиальная честность, брат?

— Тогда я… Я попробую сам.

Со зверской решимостью на лице президент «Эгемен Косметикс» подошёл к Синану, оттесняя его корпусом от ширмы.

— Госпожа Хазан? — кашлянув, позвал он.

— Слушаю.

— Могу я с вами поговорить?

— Ну, если нет другого выхода…

Ягыз устало вздохнул и шагнул за ширму. Младший Эгемен пригнулся, наблюдая в прореху на сгибе ткани, как совершенно ошарашенный патрон застыл перед моделью. Оно и понятно, Хазан успела переодеться в длинный сарафан с этническим принтом и весьма эффектным декольте.

— Эх, брат, — ехидно зашептал сводник. — Пропал ты молодым!

— Что? — госпожа Чамкыран пристально изучала покрытое разноцветными пятнами лицо человека, стоявшего перед ней.

—У нас проблемы… с гримёром, — выдохнул Ягыз. — Никого не удалось найти.

— Ничего удивительного, — хмыкнуло «лицо марки», — у молодой, развивающейся компании не слишком много опыта в подобных делах.

Президент «молодой, развивающейся компании» от гнева, кажется, забыл, как делать вдох и выдох.

— И всё же, — переборов себя, произнёс он, — нам нужно сегодня закончить с этим делом.

— Я не против, — разрешила наглая модель. — Заканчивайте.

Синан мог биться об заклад, что в этот момент брат закатил глаза.

— Не могли бы вы… вот… — Ягыз схватил с туалетного столика помаду в стильном чёрном тюбике и выпалил: — Накрасить себе губы!

— Что? — вспыхнула Хазан. — Нет! Не могла бы!

Несколько молодой мужчина взывал к собственному спокойствию, а затем дал волю обуревавшим эмоциям:

— Иного ответа не ожидал! Порой кажется, что вы всё делаете мне назло! И если попрошу вас дышать, вы перестанете — исключительно, чтобы напакостить!

Модель хлопала глазами, пока патрон выкрикивал ей в лицо эту страстную речь, а затем резко оборвала:

— Вовсе нет! Я не умею краситься, и никогда в жизни не пользовалась косметикой. На съёмках этим обычно занимались специально обученные люди.

Ягыз ошарашенно вращал глазами, сбитый с толку признанием, но сдаваться и вести нормальную беседу был не намерен.

— В таком случае, вам стоило бы поучиться! Помилуйте, но вы какая-никакая модель, вовсе не собираюсь сейчас обсуждать ваш профессионализм, но как можно вступать на это поприще, не умея элементарно делать себе макияж! Я не понимаю!

«Лицо марки» прищурило огромные карие глаза:

— Представьте себе, я не собираюсь связывать свою жизнь с вечным позированием! Как только накоплю достаточно денег, чтобы получить нормальное образование, поступлю в вуз и займусь чем-то действительно полезным. Все эти ваши «тени и помады» меня совершенно не интересуют!

Прислушиваясь к разговору, Синан еле удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. Если эта красотка сразит брата душевными качествами, скоро можно будет планировать грандиозный мальчишник, потому что Ягыз Эгемен торжественно и со скудными остатками собственного достоинства падёт к её ногам в бежевых кедах.

— Накрасьте губы, неужели я о многом прошу? — умоляюще простонал несчастный президент.

— Вам надо — вы и красьте! — с упрямством молодой ослицы ответила модель.

Ягыз взлохматил волосы, что делал только в периоды сильного душевного волнения, расстегнул вторую пуговицу на рубашке и, схватив тюбик помады, вплотную приблизился к девушке. Младший Эгемен прикрыл рот рукой, не в силах наблюдать за этой сценой, но и не способный отвернуться.

— Да брат совсем потерял контроль над собой, — доверительно шепнул он ширме.

Госпожа Чамкыран смотрела на безумца широко распахнутыми глазами, словно не могла до конца поверить в то, что происходило. Патрон остановился в считанных миллиметрах от неё, протянул руку и, осторожно обхватив ладонью тонкий подбородок, провёл большим пальцем по пухлым губам девушки. Те послушно приоткрылись, чувственные и манящие безо всякой косметики.

Ягыз медленно поднёс открытую помаду к нижней губе Хазан и несколько раз попытался мазнуть по ней, но дрожащие руки не слушались. Черты лица строптивой модели утратили всякую резкость, она заворожённо наблюдала за действиями мужчины напротив, безропотно снося неумелые попытки нанести косметическое средство.

В пылу стараний средний Эгемен наклонялся всё ниже и ниже, то поднося тюбик к приоткрытому рту модели, то в нерешительности отводя руку в сторону, а выдающаяся пышная грудь девушки, стеснённая рамками сарафана, вздымалась всё выше и выше. У Синана появилось подозрение, что ей вовсе не безразлично, что в данный момент происходило с её губами.

Ещё несколько мгновений президент компании метался взглядом по волнующим частям тела госпожи Чамкыран, а затем, отбросив тюбик, жадно приник к недокрашенному рту, обхватывая девушку руками за талию. И Хазан не растерялась. Вцепившись двумя руками в многострадальный ворот рубашки патрона, она с жаром отвечала на спонтанный поцелуй, которым закончилось нанесение макияжа от Ягыза Эгемена.

Боясь лишний раз сделать вдох, Синан отпрянул от ширмы и обернулся.

— Ребята, — как можно тише произнёс он, — боюсь, на сегодня съёмки окончены. Можете идти по своим делам, о дате проведения новой фотосессии вас предварительно известят.

На лицах сотрудников съёмочной группы не отразилось и тени недовольства. Убедившись, что все покинули студию, Синан вышел из павильона, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, и направился прочь, громко насвистывая полюбившийся мотив.


End file.
